


Put down your walls - Fruits basket alternative universe story

by starlithearts



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Acceptance, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlithearts/pseuds/starlithearts
Summary: Tohru works as a parttime tutor, because she dropped out of school herself. Shigure forces Kyo to study with her since he is failing his subjects right now.Will they become friends? Will they become something more? Or will Kyo bully Tohru away, like he does with everyone else in his life.(first fanfic I wrote in a while, be kind please ;w; )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this fanfiction I wrote. It´s been a while since I wrote one. 
> 
> Fruits Basket is my all time favourite manga story / Anime and finally its reboot will launch in a couple of days.   
> Kyo&Tohru deserve all the love <3

As Kyo stands in front of the café where he agreed to meet this girl called Tohru Honda to study together. Actually, he hasn´t agreed to it. He was forced to go to this stupid thing. Shigure saw in the local supermarket a leaflet for tutor sessions with this girls number on it. Who the hell wants to tutor other people? Apparently she doesn´t even ask that much money for it, which is basically the only reason Shigure was interested. When Shigure told him about all this crap they got as always in a huge fight. He had even the nerve to tell him that this was the perfect opportunity to talk with real girl. That was the moment when Kyo lost it, since Yuki was laughing at him when he heard it. Punches were thrown and walls were broken. Nothing new in the Sohma household. 

Anyways, Kyo felt bad afterwards for breaking stuff again, so in the end he said to Shigure that he would try it and if it doesn´t work out that it would be the end of it. So here he is, feeling like an idiot that he has to do this. He takes a big breath and opens the door what makes a tingling sound. As he looks around he smells all kind of different things. Freshly brewed coffee, peppermint tea, cookies, all those kind of things what makes a café so nice. Finally he spots a brown haired girl with a stack of books in front of her. His cheeks faintly burn up. She is kinda cute with her big brown eyes and ribbons in her, long, dark hair. Kyo looks quickly away as he takes a seat. He throws his bag onto the ground with quite some force, which obviously startles the girl. ¨Are you Tohru?¨ he asks, as he studies the wooden table. There is a slight edge in his tone. He has no clue how to behave. Its been a while since he interacted with someone his age other than his family members such as Yuki. Not that he wants to interact with him. He still hates him even though they are living together. ¨Y-yeah, that´s me! Thanks for meeting up with me, Kyo-kun. Oh, is it alright that I call you by your first name?¨ Kyo notices right away how nervous Tohru is. She is rambling, turning red and has no idea where to look. Kyo himself is nervous as well. It feels a little awkward. For what is she even thanking him? He should be grateful for her not running away the second she saw him.¨Yeah, whatever...¨ He meets her eyes for a couple of seconds, then looks away. ¨I´m going to grab a drink, can I get you something?¨ Tohru frantically digs into her bag, looking for something. ¨Oh, that´s too kind of you, wait for just a little bit, please. I need to find my wallet.¨ She turns even more red as seconds pass by. Kyo´s lips turn into a small smile. He can tell that´s she´s an airhead. ¨Hey,¨ he calls. Her head jerks up as she stops digging. ¨Over there.¨ Kyo nods towards the riceball formed wallet lying on the table. She covers her heart with her hands as she sighs of relief. ¨Thank the gods.¨ She looks at Kyo with pure kindness in her eyes which makes her even more pretty to him. ¨And thank you as well, Kyo-kun.¨ Kyo looks away, his ears turning red. He doesn´t respond to it and just aks her again if she wants a drink. ¨Just a glass of water, please, but I can walk to the bar myself if it is a bother.¨ She tries to hand Kyo money for the water, but he waves it away.¨It´s on me since you´re gonna help me, and it´s no bother so don´t worry about it.¨ Before Tohru can say anything back, Kyo already turns toward the bar to take the orders. For some reason his heart is beating loudly in his chest. Why did she look so kind at him? It wasn´t even a major deal. He just said that the wallet was sitting right in front of her, yet she thanked him? Nobody ever thanks him for anything. She was even genuine, not just a routine ´thank you´ out of politeness. God, was it a mistake to come? He feels so weird. He doesn´t want to get hurt again. Not like his past. He isn´t worth any love or attention. Stupid Shigure, forcing this upon him. He turns around to look at Tohru. Who is she? This bright, goofy girl, sitting at the table waiting for him… what´s her deal? 

to be continued …


	2. Solving problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo isn´t sure how to behave infront of Tohru, can he trust her? Or is it better to push her away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading chapter two of my fanfic.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and nice comments on my previous work, and I am sorry that it took me a while to post this.  
> Let me know if you like my story, or if something seems off about it. 
> 
> \- Star

Kyo walks back to the table and drops down on his seat. He hands Tohru her drink without saying anything. ¨Thank you!¨ Her cheerful voice snaps Kyo back out of his thoughts.  
He just nods awkwardly as he plays with his cursed bracelet. Tohru smiled patiently as she takes a sip of her glass of water. ¨So,¨ she starts, as she grabs her study books. ¨Where do you want to start? What kind of things are you having a hard time understanding?¨ Kyo grins lazily. _Life, humans, myself, feelings, my family, the stupid rat, shigure suggesting this, me coming here, why I feel so anxious, how about that?_ He doesn´t say any of these things and just continues grinning about his sarcastic thoughts. ¨I don´t know… just school stuff.¨ Tohru blinks for a couple of seconds, not knowing what to do with this situation. ¨Err… how about maths? Maths is pretty difficult! I know! Let start with that shall we? You can tell me when you´re not able to solve something and I´ll help you with that.¨ She nods frantically, like she is proud of herself being able to start somewhere. Kyo is actually good at maths, but he doesn´t argue with her. How the hell is he gonna tell her he is failing on purpose at school? Here she is, sacrificing her precious time to him. It would be cruel to just walk away now. Damn, he used to not give a f*ck about other people and now he wants to spare a girls feelings who he hardly knows? Akito would laugh at the sight of him. Kyo is pretty sure Shigure suspects him of failing on purpose so that is also a reason why he agreed to do this, to please him, so he doesn´t have to explain why he is doing it. He just wants to be left alone, like he always was in the past. He doesn´t want to interact with other people. He doesn´t want to be reminded of the failure that he is. At last he takes a deep breath and grabs his pencil. ¨Yeah, alright.¨ he finally answers.

For a while they are sitting in silence, working on math problems. Kyo notices that Tohru occasionally sneaks a peek at him, and he finds it adorable, because she is really bad at trying to be sneaky, but instead he just glares angry back, which scares her off… for one minute. ¨Here, I´m done.¨ He tosses his work at her. ¨Whoa! That fast?¨ She turns red as she looks at him, shocked. ¨Hold on… I need to finish this last question...¨ Tohru glances down and scribbles as fast as she can. He crosses his arms as he waits, looking out of the window. The sun is coming out of the clouds and shines down on his face. He loves this kind of weather. It makes him want to climb on top of a roof and just nap, not having to worry how he is behaving and how he is able to screw everything up in his life. He closes his eyes and imagines being in the nature, training his fighting skills with his master. Kyo misses him. He was kind of like a father to him, not that he would ever admit that. He feels Tohru´s gaze upon him, so he opens his eyes slowly. ¨It´s creepy,¨ Kyo says coldy. ¨Your staring...¨ he shifts in his seat, already feeling bad for being this way. ¨So stop it.¨Tohru´s eyes drop down. ¨I´m sorry… I just-¨ Kyo slams down his fist. ¨Save your excuses.¨ She nods quickly and tries to smile, which fails, but she tries it anyway. ¨Alright, I´m sorry! U-uhm, my answer is different than yours, so shall we talk it through?¨ Kyo grabs her sheet. ¨Hold on,¨ He scans her work and starts laughing. It turns out she is the one who sucks at math. He shoves his chair back, which startles Tohru. ¨Where are you going?¨ She asks, panicked. ¨Don´t go, I am sorry for my staring, I just wanted to tell you that I really love your hair, it´s so pretty in the sunlight, it reminds me of a sunrise.¨ Kyo looks at her with a big blush on his face. ¨What are you saying? Are you mad, woman? I was just coming to sit next to you, to show you where you went wrong with your answer.¨ He drops his chair next to her and sits down, looking at her cautiously. ¨Oh... ¨ Tohru is looking back at him, with also a blush on her face. ¨Yeah...¨ In the end, he was the one who was the teacher, explaining her everything about maths, and she listened to every word he said.

_Perhaps this wasn´t that bad at all…_


End file.
